Hogwarts Läser Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna
by SarahGinnyPotter
Summary: Umbridge vill avslöja Harry Potters lögner, och till hjälp så har hon en bok...
1. Boken

Umbridge var på väg till sitt kontor, en söndags kväll, och försökte hitta på en plan att bevisa att Potter pojken ljög. Men än så länge så hade hon kommit blank.

Upptagen i tankar så märkte hon inte paket på hennes skrivbord förrän hon hade suttit sig. På paketet låg det en lapp. Det stod:

_Kära Dolores_

_Jag har skickat denna boken till dig för att avslöja Harry Potters lögner gällande Lord Voldemort uppståndelse. Boken handlar om Harrys sjunde år på Hogwarts, och ja, jag är medveten om att pojken går sitt femte just nu..._

_Men det finns en hake. Boken måste läsas inför hela skolan, alla elever och lärare, inga undantag! Jag skickar också en lista på ytligare personer som ska vara med._

_Och Dolores, kom ihåg att jag ser allt, och hör allt som händer, så ingen kan fiffla med den! Jag kommer också svara på frågor._

_ Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie och Percy Weasley,_

_Remus Lupin, Snuffels (be Lupin ta med honom) Lucius och Narcissa Malfoy, Tonks, Kingsley Schakelbolt, Alastor "monsterögat" Moddy, Fleur Delacour och Victor Krum ska vara med också._

_Ett råd till er alla, DÖM INTE FÖR FORT! _

Umbridge log, äntligen så skulle hon få bevisa vilken lögnare Potter är.


	2. Mörkrets Herre Stiger Fram

a/n Jag äger inget, JK Rowling gör! :)

_Nästa Dag_

Fem elever satt i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. En rufsig svarthårig pojke, med klar gröna ögon satt i fåtöljen närmast brasan. Vid hans fötter, lutad mot hans ben, satt en flicka med yvigt brunt hår och bruna ögon. I soffan mitt emot så satt en rödhårig, fräknig pojke med blåa ögon. Åt höger om honom satt en flicka med långt lockigt rött hår, och bruna ögon. På vänster sida satt en klumpig, svarthårig pojke med blåa ögon. Dom heter Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley och Neville Longbottom. Dom pratade lågmält om hur deras senaste möte med DA gick när en kvackande röst hördes.

"ALLA ELEVER OCH LÄRARE SKA GENAST TA SIG TILL STORA SALEN!"

"Vad vill paddan nu då?" Ingen svarade Harry, utan alla ställde sig upp och gick mot Stora salen med missnöje.

När dom kom fram, så såg dom en grupp med personer som satt vid Gryffindor bordet.

"Mamma?" sa Ron & Ginny i korus, samtidigt som Harry & Hermione sa "Remus?"

"Vad gör ni här?" Harry tittade frågande på Remus, men han ryckte på axlarna.

"Ingen aning, Umbridge kallade hit oss. Men hon sa inte varför"

_Toppen_ tänkte Harry innan han satte sig ner bredvid Remus, följd av Hermione, Ron, Ginny och Neville. Harry log stort när han såg en viss svart hund som satt vid Remus fötter.

"SNUFFELS" utbrast Harry och slängde armarna runt hundens hals. Hunden gläfste till svar, och slickade Harry i ansikte.

"hem hem, om jag kan får eran uppmärksamhet, tack" sa paddan som hade placerat en fåtölj framför lärarbordet. Alla vände sig mot henne, och stirrade bistert på henne.

" Nu kanske ni undrar varför jag har kallat er alla hit", började paddan men innan hon hunnit prata klart så utbrast Harry och Hermione

"Nej, varför skulle vi vilja veta det" det hördes små fnissningar bland eleverna

"POTTER, GRANGER STRAFFKOMENDERING"

"Dolores, under läsningen så kommer ingen kunna bestraffas för framtida, eller gamla händelser. Och inga straffkomenderingar och inga poäng kan dras av.

Hermione och Harry log strålande mot paddan, medan hon fnös irriterat åt Dumbledore.

"Som jag försökte förklara förut, så varför jag har samlat er alla, är för att bevisa vilken lögnare Harry Potter är. Någon skickade en bok till mig, om Potters sjunde år på Hogwarts."Det hördes flämtningar runt i salen. Efter fem minuters tystnad, så räckte Hermione upp handen.

"Madam Bones, är det ens lagligt?"

"Ja miss Granger, det är lagligt, men jag måste säga att jag inte själv är så glad över det" Madam Bones log vänligt mot henne innan hon vände sig till Umbridge.

"Vi kommer att turas om att läsa, jag börjar, om ingen har något emot det?"

Ingen sa något, så paddan tog upp boken och öppnade munnen för att börja läsa, men stängde den sedan.

_Det kan inte stämma! Lappen sa att vi skulle avslöja lögnerna... kanske är det så att det bara är titeln, ja så är det nog..._

Kapitel 1, **Mörkrets herre stiger fram**

Det hördes flämtningar överalt, och Harry flinade mot Fudge, som hade blivit vit.

_Titeln, har Harry/Potter_ _rätt?_ gick igenom allas huvuden.

**De båda männen dök upp ur tomma intet, några meter från varandra på den smala, månbelysta stigen. Ett ögonblick stod de helt stilla, med trollstavarna riktade mot varandras bröst. Sedan kände de igen varandra och stoppade in stavarna under sina mantlar och började raskt gå åt samma håll.**

**"Några nyheter?" frågade längre av dem.**

**"Det bästa tänkbara" svarade Severus Snape.**

"Professorn vad gör du där?" Snape skakade på huvudet åt Luna

"Jag vet inte ens var jag är, så hur kan jag veta vad jag gör där?"

Luna bara ryckte på axlarna som svar.

**Stigen kantades på västra sidan av vilda, lågt växande taggbuskar och på den högra av en hög, prydligt klippt häck. Männens långa mantlar flaxade runt vristerna på dom när dom gick. **

**"Jag trodde nästan att jag skulle komma för sent" sa Yaxley,**

"YAXLEY? VARFÖR ÄR DU MED EN DÖDSÄTARE?" vrålade Harry och Molly i korus. Många flämtade till, och alla stirrade på Snape med stora ögon.

"Kan vi bara fortsätta läsa, tack!" fnös Snape, och stirrade sedan på Dumbledore.

"Dolores, om du kan fortsätta tack." Dumbledore log mot paddan, och hon slängde en misstänksam blick på Snape innan hon fortsatte läsa.

**medan hans tröga ansiktsdrag gled in i och ut ur sikte då nedhängande trädgrenar skymde månljuset. "Det var lite knepigare än jag väntade mig, men jag hoppas att han blir nöjd.**

"Nöjd? Vem ska bli nöjd? Kanske hans hemliga idol = Voldyshorts!" tvillingarna skrek ut, vilket fick många att skratta, högst skrattade den gyllene trion.

"Om ni håller tyst så kan vi se vem han menar, idioter!" paddan nös åt dom, men märkte uttrycket på många ansikten, så hon började läsa snabbt innan någon hann öppna munnen.

**Det låter som om du var säker på att få ett gott mottagande?"**

Fred och George öppnade munnen, men efter blicken från deras mamma, så höll dom tyst.

**Snape nickade, men gick inte närmare in på saken. De vek åt höger, in bred uppfartsväg som ledde bort från stigen. Den höga häcken svängde av precis som de och försvann bort i fjärran på andra sidan de imponerande järnsmidda grindarna som spärrade vägen för männen.**

Draco blev alldeles bleck, det var exakt så hans bode, och ur hans föräldrar såg ut, så förstod han. Det var Malfoy Manor.

**Ingen av dom kom i otakt, båda lyfte tyst vänsterarmen i ett slags hälsning och passerade rakt igenom, som om det mörka järnet vore rök.**

Hermiones blick fladdrade upp mot Snape, medan hon tänkte.

_Yaxley, vänsterarm mörkrets märke, han... kan det var om Voldemort, dödsätare?_

Hermione vände sig till Harry och Ron, och viskade vad hon trodde. Dom båda nickade efter lite tänkande. Hermione hoppades så att hon hade fel.

**Idegranshäckarna dämpade ljudet av männens steg. Det hördes ett prasslande någonstans till höger om dom. Yaxley drog fram sin trollstav igen och riktade den över huvudet på sin följeslagare, men ljudet visade sig bara komma från en snövit påfågel, som majestätiskt struttade fram uppe på toppen av häcken.**

Snape och Lucius utbyte en blick, sedan vände Lucius sig till hans fru, och hon såg lika blek ut. Draco undrade hur alla skulle ta det, för alla misstankar som dom hade emot hans pappa om att han var en dödsätare skulle bli änu värre...

**"Lucius har då alltid unnat sig det bästa, Påfåglar..."**

"Lucius, kan du förklara dig?" Fudge tittade argt på honom, men Lucius sa inget.

"Dolores, kan du fortsätta, så är du så vänlig" försökte Narcissa, men Fudge höll upp en hand.

" Vänta Dolores, Lucius?" Fudge stirrade stint på honom, och tillslut suckade han.

"Vi kan väll låta boken förklara Cornelius..."

Fudge öppnade munnen, men innan han hunnit säga ett pip, så ställde Harry sig upp och vrålade.

"Det är väll självklart, Lucius Malfoy är en dödsätare!" Alla flämtade till, och stirrade förskräckt på honom. Lucius hade blivit alldeles röd i ansiktet medan hans familj hade blivit bleka.

"Det berättade jag för dig förra året, om du minns, ministern?" Harry log ett elakt leende mot Fudge, innan han vände sig till paddan.

" Professor Padda, skulle du vilja fortsätta?" Många fnissade, och paddan blev röd i ansiktet, men innan hon hann svara så gav Fudge henne en bister blick, vilket fick henne att hålla truten.

_Som jag trodde, det har med Voldemort att göra..._Hermione suckade bistert.

**Yaxley stack med en fnysning in trollstaven under manteln igen. Ett ståtligt herrgårdshus växte fram ur mörkret i änden av den raka uppfartsvägen, med ljus som glimmade i undervåningens rombformande fönsterrutor. Någonstans i den mörka trådgården på andra sidan häcken spelade en fontän. Gruset knastrade under fötterna på Snape och Yaxley då de skyndade fram mot ytterdörren, som svängde inåt när de närmade sig trots att ingen synlig person hade öppnat dörren.**

"Husalver" hörde man Hermione muttra

**Hallen var stor, svagt upplyst och ståtligt utsmyckad, med en praktfull matta som täckte större delen av stengolvet.**

"Det låter väldigt fint" Astoria till Draco, och fick bara en nick till svar.

** Ögonen i de bleka ansiktena på väggarnas porträtt följde Snape och Yaxley när de stegade förbi. De båda männen stannade till framför en tung trädörr som ledde in till nästa rum, tvekade en kort sekund, och sedan vred Snape om bronshandtaget.**

"DUN DUN DUN!" utbrast tvillingarna, vilket fick många att skratta.

"Fred, George ni ska vara oroliga för vad som finns _bakom_ dörren!" Harry tittade på dom, och dom blev sedan bleka.

"Vol..." Fred behövde inte säga mer, för Harry och Hermione bara nickade, vilket fick tvillingarna att svälja nervöst.

**Salen var fylld av tysta människor som satt vid ett långt, utsirat bord. Rummets vanliga möbler hade vårdslöst skjutits tillbaka mot väggarna.**

"Men mina fina möbler" började Narcissa, men slutade vid Dracos blick.

** Den ända belysningen kom från dånade brasa under en vacker spiselhylla med en förgylld spegel ovanför. Snape och Yaxley dröjde ett ögonblick på tröskeln.**

"Ja, vem vill fan möta Voldemort?" Utbrast Harry, vilket fick många att flämta till och i vissa fall, skrika.

"MÖRKRETS HERRE ÄR INTE TILLBAKA!

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Albus och alla andra som trodde på Harry, himlade med ögonen.

** När deras ögon hade vant sig vid det svaga ljuset drogs de uppåt mot det besynnerligaste inslaget i scenen framför dem: en till synes medvetslös människogestalt som hängde uppochner över bordet.**

" En människa? Det är helt barbariskt!" utbrast Minerava.

"Professorn, vi pratar om Voldemort (flämtningar) här... vad trodde du?" Harry tittade upp på Minerava, och hon log ett ledsen leende åt honom.

"Det är sant Mister Potter." Paddan öppnade munnen för att vråla att han inte alls är tillbaka, men efter Ministerns blick innan, höll hon munnen stängd.

**Den snurrade långsamt som i ett osynligt rep och reflekterades i spegeln och den nakna, blankpolerade bordsytan nedanför. Ingen av personerna som befann sig under denna märkliga syn tittade på den utom en blek ung man som satt nästan direkt under.**

Allas blickar vändes till Draco, som hade blivit alldeles blek. Harry stirrade på honom, och sedan utan ett ord reste han sig upp och viskade några ord i hans öra.

" Du måste inte stå på hans sida, du kan stå på våran" Harry tittade på Draco, och log av lättnad, när Draco nickade. Draco ställde sig upp, och sa hög.

" Jag står inte på Mörkrets Herres sida, jag står på Harry Potters sida!" Och med dom orden följde han med Harry till Gryffindor bordet, där han sa förlåt för allt han hade gjort. Narcissa log mot sin son, reste sig upp och upprepade orden som bara för några sekunder sedan hade kommit från hennes son. Som svar, så applåderade Gryffindor, Huffelpuff och Rawenclaw borden, och dom vuxna, minus paddan och Lucius. Narcissa omfamnade Tonks, och skrattade med Molly Weasley. Lucius ansikte visade bara hat, när han stirrade på sin fru och son. Sedan så vände Harry sig till paddan och bad att hon skulle fortsätta.

**Han verkade inte kunna låta bli att kasta en blick uppåt var och varannan minut.**

Skratten och applåderna dog ut direkt. Stämningen förändrades.

**"Yaxley, Snape", ljöd en hög, klar röst från översta änden av bordet. "Ni kommer i allra sista minuten" Den som talade satt direkt framför spisen, så att till en början var svårt för de nyanlända att urskilja mer än hans silhuett. Men när de kom närmare lyste hans ansikte fram genom dunklet, hårlöst, ormlikt, med springor till näsborrar och glödande röda ögon med lodräta pupiller. Han var så blek att han tyckets utstråla en pärlskrimrande glans.**

Det hördes flämtningar och skrik, och i vissa fall, svimningar. Alla som inte hade trott på Harry stirrade på honom med stora ögon. Fudge var blek som ett spöke, och paddan stirrade på boken innan hon svimmade. Albus fick skjuta massor av fyrverkerier från sin trollstav för att lugna ner alla. Harry vände sig till Minister.

"Det är detta jag har försökt berätta hela jävla tiden!" Om blickar kunde döda så skulle Fudge just nu vara en damhög. Alla stirrade på honom med så mycket hat att Hermoine var förvånad att han inte fattade eld. Fudge harklade sig, och vände sig sedan mot Harry och Dumbledore.

"Jag skulle vilja be om ursäkt till Harry och Albus för mitt beteende, och skriverierna i The Daily Prophet!" Fudge log nervöst mot Albus och slappnade av, när Albus och Harry nickade. Undertiden som folk skrek ut förlåtelser till Harry och Albus så väckte Madam Pomfrey uppdom som hade svimmat. Efter en halvtimmes förlåtelse, så la paddan sig ifrån boken.

"Någon annan får läsa" _jag ville ju inte hålla på och läsa hans namn högt._

Harry räckte upp handen, och sa att han kunde läsa, och fick boken flygande till sig.

Han öppnade boken, och fortsatte där paddan slutade.

**"Severus, sätt dig här", sa Voldemort och visade på platsen närmast till höger om sig."Yaxley - bredvid Dolochov".**

Folk flämtade till, och stirrade på Snape.

"ÄR DU HANS HÖGRA HAND?" vrålade Harry, och ställde sig upp med trollstaven riktad mot Snape. Hermione och Ron gjorde samma sak, och sedan inom sekunder så stod alla elever (förutom Slytherin, och Lucius) och ministeriearbetarna upp med trollstavarna riktade mot Snape. Men innan någon hade hunnit avfyra några förbannelser, en till orb dök upp.

_OKEJ ingen dödar Severus Snape, ta ner era trollstavar, och jag ger er ett tips allting är inte som det verkar vara, och döm inte för fort!_

När orben hade försvunnit, alla stirrade bister på Snape, men när Harry satte sig ner, så följde alla hans exempel.

"Om du vill vara så vänlig att fortsätta Harry."

**De båda männen intog sina angivna platser. De flesta runt bordet följde Snape med blicken och det var till honom som Voldemort först vände sig.**

**"Nå?"**

**"Herre, Fenixorden tänker flytta Harry Potter från hans nuvarande skyddsställe på lördag, vid mörkrets inbrott"**

Det hördes flämtningar överallt, och alla som stod på Harrys sida reste sig upp igen med trollstavarna riktade mot honom.

"FÖRRÄDARE!" Vrålade Hermione till allas förvåning.

"VI LITADE PÅ DIG!" Vrålade Ron

"DIN FALSKE HJÄVEL!" Vrålade tvillingarna

Dom orden verkade slå igång andra, och tillslut så vrålade nästan alla åt Snape. Till och med Minerava vrålade svordomar åt Snape.

"TYSTNAD" röt Harry, och alla tystnade med detsamma.

"Kommer ni inte ihåg vad orben sa, döm inte för fort, och allt är inte som det verkar?" Albus nickade, och Harry fortsatte.

**Intresset vid bordet skärptes påtagligt, några stelnade till, andra rörde oroligt på sig, alla stirrade på Snape och Voldemort.**

**"Lördag... vid mörkrets inbrott", upprepade Voldemort. Hans glödande ögon fästes på Snapes svarta med en sådan intensitet att några betraktarna tittade bort, tydligen rädda att själva att bli svedda av den brinnande blicken. Men Snape såg lugnt in i Voldemorts ansikte, och efter något ögonblick vreds Voldemorts läpplösa mun till något som liknade ett leende.**

**"Bra. Mycket bra. Och den här informationen kommer...?"**

**"Från källan vi talade om", sa Snape.**

"Vilken källa?" frågade Harry nyfiket tittade upp på Snape, och Snape var lättad._ Harry var den ända som inte var förbannad. Och det var bra, för annars... _

Snapes svar blev bara en axelryckning, för han visste inte själv vem det var.

**"Herre" Yaxley hade lutat sig fram och tittade bort mot Voldemort och Snape i änden på långa bordet. Allas ansikten vändes mot honom.**

**"Herre, jag har hört något annat" Yaxley väntade, men Voldemort sa ingenting, så han fortsatte: "Auroren Dawlish lät sig undanslippa sig att Potter inte ska förflyttas förrän den trettionde, kvällen innan pojken fyller sjutton år. Snape log.**

"VA? SNAPE LOG? VÄRLDEN GÅR UNDER!" utbrast tvillingarna, vilket fick stämningen att lätta. Severus stirrade bistert på dom.

**"Min källa talade om för mig att det finns planer på att lägga ut ett falsk spår - det här måste vara just det. Man har säkert använt en Confundusbesvärjelse för att förvirra Dawlish. Det skulle inte vara första gången, han är känd för att vara lättpåverkad." "Jag försäkrar er, herre, att Dawlish verkade alldeles säker på sin sak" sa Yaxley. "Det är klart att han är säker om han är utsatt för en Confundusbesvärjelse" sa Snape "Jag försäkrar dig, Yaxley, att Aurorernas huvudkontor inte längre kommer spela nån roll i beskyddet av Harry Potter.**

"KAN DU INTE BARA HÅLLA KÄFTEN?" Alla kollade förskräckt på Hermione. INGEN hade hört henne så här arg, eller elak mot en lärare (förutom paddan).

Snape sa inget, utan tittade bara bistert på henne istället.

**Fenixorden tror att vi har infiltrerat Ministeriet."**

Fudge blev likblek. Han stirrade på Snape, tillsammans med alla andra ministeriearbetare.

"Vad är Fenixorden?" frågade en slytherin elev. Hon fick inget svar.

**"Då har Orden i alla fall lyckats få rätt på en punkt, va?" sa en undersätsig man som satt en bit bort från Yaxley. Han gav till en väsande fnissning som upprepades här och där runt bordet. Voldemort skrattade inte. Hans blick hade vandrat uppåt mot kroppen som långsamt snurrade ovanför huvudet på dem och han verkade vara försjunken i tankar. "Herre", fortsatte Yaxley, "Dawlish tror att en hel grupp Aurorer kommer att användas för att flytta pojken..." Voldemort höll upp en stor, vit hand och Yaxley tystnade omedelbart medan han förbittrat såg hur Voldemort åter vändes sig till Snape. "Var tänker de gömma pojken nästa gången?"**

"Snape, om du berättar det, så lovar jag att du kommer önska att du aldrig blivit född!" Dom som närmast Remus flyttade sig diskret ifrån den arga varulven.

**"Hemma hos en medlem av Fenixorden", sa Snape.**

"SNAPE!" Remus flög upp som ett spjut men hindrades av Charlie och Bill. Dom fick hålla honom i minst en kvart, innan Harry la handen på Remus axel, vilket fick honom att lugna ner sig, för nu...

**"Enligt min källa har platsen förutsetts med med vartenda skydd som Orden och Ministeriet gemensamt kan åstadkomma. Jag tror inte att det är så stor chans att ta honom när han väll är där, herre, om inte Ministeriet har fallit före lördag förstås.**

Fudge blev, om det nu var möjligt, ännu blekare.

**Det skulle ju kunna ge oss möjligheten att upptäcka och upphäva tillräckligt många av förtrollningarna för att bryta igenom resten". "Nå, Yaxley?" ropade Voldemort neråt bordet medan ljuset från brasan glänste besynnerligt i hans röda ögon."Kommer Ministeriet att ha fallit nu på lördag?" Än en gång så vred alla på huvudet. Yaxley rätade på axlarna. "Herre, jag har goda nyheter på den punkten. Jag har, med svårighet, och efter stor ansträngning lyckas kasta en Imperiusförbannelse över Pius Korpulens."**

"VA?" utbrast Fudge, tillsammans paddan.

"Men hur...?" Fudge tittade hjälplöst på Albus som skakade ovetande på huvudet.

Harry började läsa innan fler la sig i.

**Många av dom som satt runt Yaxley såg imponerade ut. Hans granne Dolochov**(en morrning kom från Molly)**, en man med avlångt, snedvridet ansikte, dunkade honom i ryggen. "Det är en början", sa Voldemort. "Men Pius Korpulens är bara en man. Scrimgor måste omringas av vårt folk innan jag skrider till handling. Ett enda misslyckat försök att ta trolldomsministerns liv kommer att hejda mig ett bra tag."**

"Scrimgor? Auroren?" Fudge tittade förvånat på Harry, som nickade.

"Men, jag är trolldomsminister. Varför säger han att Scrimgor är det?"

Innan Fudge han säga något, så kom en ny orb fram.

_Du avsattes ett år innan, för att folk tyckte att du var inkompetent dåre._

Fudge stirrade där orben precis hade varit.

Harry ansåg att det var bäst att läsa, när Fudge blev röd i ansiktet.

**"Ja, herre, det är sant. Men ni vet ju att eftersom Pius Korpulens är chef för Avdelning för upprätthållande av magisk lag och ordning har han en regelbunden kontakt med inte bara minister själv utan också med cheferna för alla andra avdelningar på Ministeriet. Nu när vi har en så högt uppsatt ämbetsman under vår kontroll, tror jag att det blir lätt att underkuva de andra, och då kan de allesammans arbeta gemensamt på att störta Scrimgor." "Så länge vår vän Korpulens inte upptäcks innan han omvänt resten", sa Voldemort. " Hur som helst är det inte troligt att Ministeriet är i mina händer före lördag. Om vi inte kan komma åt pojken på det stället han ska till, måste det göras medan han är på väg dit."**

Hermione och Ginny blev bleka som spöken.

**"Vi har övertaget där, herre". sa Yaxley, som verkade fast besluten att få någon form av erkännande. "Vi har nu ett antal personer placerande på Avdelningen för magisk transport. Om Potter transfererar sig eller använder flampulvernätverket får vi genast veta det."**

Alla kollade oroligt på Harry. Hur skulle han komma undan?

**"Han kommer inte använda sig av någotdera", sa Snape. "Fenixorden undviker alla slags transporter som kontrolleras eller regleras av Ministeriet, de misstror allt som har med det stället att göra."**

Alla stirrade bistert på Snape. Även Slytherin. Snape själv tyckte att hans bok-jag skulle hålla käften.

**"Så mycket bättre", sa Voldemort. " Han blir tvungen att röra sig ute i det fria. Betydligt lättare att ta honom då."Voldemort tittade återigen på upp på den långsamt snurrande kroppen medan han fortsatte:**

"Vem är det?" viskade en förstårselev till sin vän.

"Vet inte" svarade hans vän.

**"Jag ska personligen ta mig an pojken. Det har varit för många misstag när det gäller Harry Potter. En del av dom har varit mina egna. Att Potter lever beror mer på mina tillkortakommanden än på hans triumfer."**

"TROR DU JA!"

"HARRY ÄR EN STÖRRE TROLLKARL ÄN VAD DU NÅGONSIN KOMMER BLI!"

Harry tittade förvånat på Ron och Ginny, och han fick bara leenden som svar.

**Sällskapet runt bordet betraktade ängsligt Voldemort, och det syntes på hur alla hur rädda dom var för att tänkas få skulden för att Harry Potter fortfarande levde.**

"Det är bara Voldemorts fel att jag lever! Ingen annans" Rons mun var format som ett o, och Hermione slog till Harry i bakhuvudet.

"Aj, vad va det bra för?" Harry tittade surt på Hermione.

"Det är inte någons FEL att du lever!" Hermione stirrade på Harry.

**Voldemort tycktes emellertid tala mer till sig själv än till någon av dem, och han såg fortfarande ut att vända sig till den medvetslösa kroppen ovanför sitt huvud.**

"VEM ÄR DET EGENTLIGEN?" Draco kollade frågande på Harry.

Han var trött på att få höra om _den medvetslösa kroppen_!

Harry bara ryckte på axlarna som svar.

**"Jag har varit vårdslös och därför gäckats av turen och slumpen, dessa båda omintetgörare av alla planer utom de bäst genomtänkta. Men jag vet bättre nu. Jag förstår saker som jag inte förstod förut. Jag måste vara den som dödar Harry Potter, och så ska det bli."**

Alla tittade sorgset på Harry. Ingen här inne skulle vilja vara märkt av Voldemort, ingen.

**Nästan som svar på hans ord hördes ett plötsligt jämmerskri, ett hemskt, utdraget rop av förtvivlan och smärta. **

"Vem var det? viskade Pomona fram.

Harry läste lite innan, och skakade sedan på huvudet.

"Det står inte än, Professorn.

Pomona nickade kort.

**Många av personerna runt bordet tittade överraskat neråt, för ljudet verkade ha kommit någonstans underifrån fötterna på dom.**

"Fängelsehålan" sa Draco och Narcissa i korus.

**"Slingersvans",**

Snuffels och Remus morrade, och Hermione, Ron och Harry tittade mordiskt på boken.

"Den FÖRRÄDAREN" utbrast alla medlemmar i Fenixorden. Medan resten av skolan tittade förvånat på dom och undrade vem slingersvans var.

**sa Voldemort i samma låga, eftertänksamma ton, och utan att ta blicken från den snurrande kroppen ovanför, "har jag inte sagt åt dig att hålla tyst på vår fånge?" "Jo, h-herre", flämtade en liten man halvvägs ner vi bordet. Han hade suttit så hopkrupen på sin stol att vid första anblicken såg tom ut. Nu kravlade han sig upp från stolen och kilade ut ur rummet utan att lämna någonting annat än ett egendomligt silversken.**

Harry rös till av minnena från kyrkogården, och Hermione la en beskyddande hand på hans axel. Harry log uppskattande mot henne, samtidigt som Ginny och Cho kollade svartsjukt på.

**"Som jag just sa", fortsatte Voldemort medan han åter betraktade sina anhängares spända ansikten, "så förstår jag bättre nu. Jag behöver tillexempel låna en trollstav från nån av er innan jag ger mig av för att döda Potter."**

"VA?"

"VARFÖR DÅ?"

"HAR HAN BLIVIT GALEN?"

Harry suckade och tittade hjälplöst på Albus. Albus harklade sig, för att få allas uppmärksamhet.

"Harry och Voldemort har brorstrollstavar _(a/n säger man så?)_, så dom kan inte döda varandra med dom. Alla stirrade på Harry i chock. Men Harry låssades inte om dom, utan fortsatte läsa.

**Ansiktena runt omkring honom såg enbart chockade ut - han kunde lika gärna ha tillkännagett att han ville låna en av deras armar. "Inga frivilliga?" sa Voldemort. "Låt mig se... Lucius, jag ser ingen anledning för dig att ha någon trollstav längre."**

Lucius stirrade förskräckt på boken.

"Varför just jag? Hur kunde Mörkrets Herre tycka så illa om mig? Efter allt jag har gjort för honom..." Lucius hade blivit blek. Fudge hade flämtat till, och stirrade nu på honom med mord i blicken.

"Schakelbolt, Moddy arrestera Mr. Malfoy!"

Lucius blev likblek, men innan han kunde dra fram sin trollstav slängde sig Moddy och Kingsley på honom. Efter en kort strid, så låg Lucius Malfoy på marken inlindad i magiska bojor. Fudge beordrade sedan Kingsley att ta honom till Azkaban.

Efter chocken så tog Harry upp boken, och kollade oroligt på Draco, innan han fortsatte.

**Lucius Malfoy tittade upp. Hans hy såg gulaktigt och vaxartad ut i skenet från brasan, och ögonen var insjunkna med stora skuggor under. När han talade var rösten hes. "Herre?" "Din trollstav Lucius. Jag behöver din stav." "Jag..." Malfoy kastade en blick på sin hustru.**

"Moddy, Tonks arrestera Mrs. Malfoy!"

Narcissa blev blek, men innan någon av dom han göra något, så ställde sig Harry upp.

"Minister, Mrs. Malfoy och Draco har sagt att dom inte står på Voldemorts sida längre. Dom står på våran!" Harry tittade argt på Minister, och efter övervägande med sig själv så nickade han.

"Mrs. Malfoy och Mr. Malfoy ni är inte, någon av er, dödsätare, och kommer inte hamna i Azkaban!"

Narcissa log med hela ansiktet, sedan kramade hon Harry och tackade honom.

Harry log tillbaka, och plockade sedan upp boken som han hade släppt innan.

**Hon satt och stirrade rakt fram, lika blek som han, med det långa, blonda håret hängande nedanför ryggen, men under bordet slöt sig hennes smala fingrar ett kort ögonblick om hans handled. **

Narcissa var blek, och man kunde se ett par tårar rinna ner hennes kind. Draco tog sin mammas hand i sin och gav henne en hastig, men varm, kram.

Narcissa log åt sin son, och kysste honom på pannan.

**När Malfoy kände hennes beröring stack han in handen innanför klädnaden, drog fram en trollstav och skickade den vidare till Voldemort, som höll den framför sina röda ögon och granskade den noggrant. "Vad är den gjord av?" "Alm, herre", viskade Malfoy. "Och kärnan?" "Draksträng - hjärterot från en drake." "Bra", sa Voldemort. Han drog fram sin egen stav och jämförde längden. Lucius Malfoy gjorde en ofrivillig rörelse; under en kort sekund så såg det ut som om han väntade sig att få Voldemorts trollstav i utbyte mot sin egen. Gesten undgick inte Voldemort, vars ögon vidgades med en illvillig glimt.**

Narcissa skakade på huvudet och mumlade Lucius.

**"Skulle jag ge dig min stav, Lucius? Min stav?" Några i mängden flinade. "Jag har gett dig din frihet, Lucius, räcker inte det för dig? Men jag har märkt att du och din familj verkar allt annat än glada på senaste tiden...**

"Det är kanske för att jag inte vill ha dig i mitt hus!" Draco tittade imponerat på sin mamma. Inte många var modiga nog att sätta sig upp mot Voldemort.

**är det nånting med min närvaro i ditt hem som du inte gillar, Lucius?" "Ingenting...ingenting, herre!" "En sån ****_lögnare_**** du är Lucius..." Den mjuka rösten fortsatte att väsa också efter att den grymma munnen hade slutat röra sig. Ett par av trollkarlarna rös ofrivilligt till då väsandet blev högre; man kunde höra nånting tungt som gled tvärs över golvet under bordet. **

Alla som hade sett Nagini, Voldemorts orm, rös ofrivilligt.

**Den väldiga ormen dök fram och klättrade långsamt uppför Voldemorts stol. Den höjde sig allt högra, till synes utan slut, och lade sig till vila runt Voldemorts axlar. Halsen var lika tjock som låret på en man, ögonen med sina lodräta springor till pupiller stirrade utan att blicka.**

Nu rös hela salen. Fyra förstaårselever spydde, två andra svimmade. Madam Pomfrey skyndade sig fram till dom, samtidigt som Filch började moppa upp spyorna, och muttrade om trollstavar.

**Voldemort smekte frånvarande djuret med långa, smala fingrar medan han fortfarande tittade på Lucius Malfoy. "Varför ser Malfoy´s så olyckliga ut över sitt öde? Är inte min återkomst, min erövring av makten, just det som de påstod sig önska i så många år?"**

"Inte vi, bara Lucius/Pappa och Bella/Moster Bella" Narcissa och Draco sa i kuros.

**"Naturligtvis, herre", sa Lucius Malfoy. Hans hand skakade när han torkade bort svetten från överläppen. "Vi önskade det verkligen, och det gör vi nu också." Till vänster om Malfoy nickade hans hustru konstigt och stelt, med ögonen bortvända från Voldemort och ormen. Till höger kastade hans son Draco, som hade stirrat upp på den orörliga kroppen ovanför, en snabb blick på Voldemort och tittade bort igen, skräckslagen för att möta hans ögon.**

Ingen kallade Draco för fegis, inte ens tvillingarna. För ingen skulle kanske inte ens våga se på honom. Draco var bleck som spökena. Han hoppades att inget dåligt skulle hända, eller att han skulle göra något grymt.

**"Herre", sa en kvinna vid mitten av bordet med en röst som var hopsnörd av rörelse, "det är en ära att ha er här, i vår familjs hus. Inget nöja kunde vara större." **

"Bellatrix" mumlades överallt. Neville såg mordisk ut, och Snuffels morrade högt. Det hörde fler svordomar över Bellatrix, den mest kända dödsätaren.

**Hon satt bredvid sin syster, lika olik henne till utseendet, med sitt mörka hår och sina tunga ögonlock, som hon var i hållning och uppträdande. Medan Narcissa satt stel och livlös lutade sig Bellatrix fram mot Voldemort, för enbart ord räckte inte till för att visa hennes längtan efter närhet.**

Många fnös, medan andra såg äcklade ut.

"Min _kära_ syster..." Narcissa suckade.

**"Inget nöje kunde vara större", upprepade Voldemort och vred huvudet lite på sned medan betraktade Bellatrix. "Det betyder en hel del, Bellatrix, när det kommer från dig." Färgen steg på hennes kinder och ögonen svämmande över av tårar av förtjusning.**

Fred, George, Ron och Harry låssades kräkas, till alla glädje.

"Tänka sig, Voldyshorts gillar en ful kärring, oh inget illa menat Mrs. Malfoy" tillade Ginny snabbt, när Narcissa tittade förvånat på henne.

Narcissa bara skrattade med resten av salen, och Harry gav henne en kyss på kinden. Ginny rodnade rödare än hennes hår.

**"Herre, ni vet att jag talar sanning och ingeting annat!" "inget nöje kunde vara större... inte ens jämfört med lyckliga tilldragelsen som har ägt rum i din familj den här veckan, efter vad jag har hört?"**

"Tilldragelse?" Narcissa, Draco och Tonks stirrade förvånat på varandra.

**Hon stirrade på honom med öppen mun, tydlig förvirrad. "Jag vet inte vad ni menar, herre." "Jag talar om din systerdotter, Bellatrix.**

"Om mig?" Tonks tittade förvånat på boken.

**Och även er, Lucius och Narcissa. Hon har precis gift sig med varulven Remus Lupin.**

"JAA" utbrast Tonks glatt. Hon hoppade upp och ner och gjorde en slags hår lyste i regnbågens alla färger. Sedan vände hon sig till Remus, vars mun var öppen i chock.

"Tonks jag är för ga..." började han, men innan han hann säga mer, hade Tonks gått fram mot honom och kysst hördes hurrar rop, och gratulationer kom från alla håll. Tonks fick också en grattis kram från Narcissa och Draco.

**"Ni måste vara oerhört stolta."**

Som svar nickade Narcissa, och log stolt mot sin systerdotter.

**Det kom ett utbrott av hånfullt skratt runt bordet. Många lutade sig fram för att utbyta muntra blickar, några dunkade i bordet med knytnävarna. Den stora ormen, som ogillade oväsendet, öppnade gapet och väste ilsket, men dödsätarna hörde det inte, för de var så jublande glada över Bellatrix och Malfoy´s förödmjukelse. Bellatrix ansikte, som alldeles nyss rodnat av förtjusning, hade fått en ful, rödflammig färg.**

"Stackars Bella" skrattade Narcissa.

**"Hon är inte nån systerdotter till oss, herre!" skrek hon över de uppsluppna glädjeyttringarna. "Narcissa och jag har inte träffat vår syster sen hon gifte sig med smutsskallen. Den där flickungen har inget med nån av oss att göra, och inte heller odjuret hon gifte sig med."**

Narcissa tittade förskräckt på Remus och Tonks.

" Remus, Tonks jag h..." Narcissa tystnade när Remus och Tonks höll upp varsin hand.

"Cissy, det är okej, vi förstår"Narcissa log mot sin systerdotter.

**"Vad säger du, Draco?" frågade Voldemort, och trots att hans röst var låg hördes den tydligt genom visslingarna och gliringarna. "Ska du sitta barnvakt åt valparna?"**

Remus blev blek, men Draco reste sig upp, och tittade på dom.

" Det skulle vara en ära att sitta barnvakt, om ni får några barn, kusin, Mr. Lupin.

Tonks log strålande mot sin kusin, och hennes hår blev alldeles rosa.

"Kalla mig Remus, Draco. Draco log mot varulven innan han satte sig igen.

**Munterheten steg. Draco Malfoy stirrade förfärat på sin pappa, som stirrade ner i knät, och fångade sedan upp sin mammas blick. Hon skakade nästan omärkligt på huvudet och återtog sedan sitt eget uttryckslösa stirrande på vägen mitt emot. "Nu räcker det", sa Voldemort och klappade lugnade den ilskna ormen. "Nog nu."**

"Det får honom att nästan låta mänsklig... nästan" till la hon när alla stirrade på henne.

**Skratten dog omedelbart ut. "Många av våra äldsta familjeträd blir lite sjuka med tiden", sa han och Bellatrix tittade på honom, andelöst och vädjande. "Ni måste beskära ert, för att hålla det friskt, eller hur? Skära bort de delar som hotar det övriga trädets hälsa?"**

"Är han galen? Han jämför mugglarfödd som sjuka?" Cho log glatt mot Harry, men han log inte tillbaka, vilket fick hennes leende att försvinna.

"Ja, sån är Voldemort, han hatar allt som har med mugglare att göra, faktiskt Cho" Harry stirrade bister på henne.

**"Ja, herre", viskade Bellatrix och hennes ögon fylldes återigen med tårar av tacksamhet. "Vid första tillfälle som visar sig!" "Du ska få det tillfället som visar sig", sa Voldemort. "Och i din familj, som i hela den övrig världen, ska vi skära bort den röta som infekterar oss, tills det enbart finns renblodiga kvar." **

"Kommer aldrig att hända!" Dumbledore reste sig upp, och tittade på alla med blixtrande ögon.

"Ingen mugglare, som mugglarfödda eller halvblod, ska behöva gömma sig! Vi är alla lika!" Harry reste sig upp, och började applådera för rektorn, och tillslut så applåderade hela salen. Molly och Arthur hade ett stor leende på läpparna.

"Harry vännen, du kan fortsätta läsa nu" Molly log mot Harry, som slutade, och satte sig ner och började läsa igen.

**Voldemort höjde Lucius Malfoy´s trollstav, riktade den direkt mot den långsamt roterande gestalten som hängde över bordet och snärtade snabbt till med den. Gestalten kom till med ett jämrande och började kämpa mot osynliga band.**

"Äntligen får vi veta vem det är" suckade Bill.

**"Känner du igen våran gäst, Severus?" frågade Voldemort. Snape höjde blicken till det uppochnervända ansiktet. Alla dödsätarna tittade upp på fången nu, som om de hade fått tillåtelse att visa nyfikenhet. När hon snurrade runt och hamnade mitt i ljuset från brasan sa kvinnan med sprucken och skräckslagen röst:**

"Är det en kvinna?" sa Minerava med förskräckt röst. Hon stirrade förtvivlat på boken.

**"Severus! Hjälp mig!" "Å, javisst", sa Snape då fången långsamt vreds bort igen. "Och du då, Draco?" frågade Voldemort och strök ormens huvud med sin fria arm. Draco skakade ryckigt på huvudet. Nu när kvinnan hade vaknat tycktes han inte kunna se på henne längre. "Men du skulle förstås inte valt hennes lektioner", sa Voldemort.**

"Lektioner? Är det en lärare!?" utbrast en rawenclaw. Alla kvinnliga lärare kollade oroligt på varandra och eleverna hoppades att inte det var deras favoritlärare.

**"För dem av er som inte vet det kan jag tala om att Charity Burbage, som är här med oss här i kväll, tills alldeles nyligen undervisade på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom."**

Charity gav ett förskräckt pip, och blev likblek. Dom andra lärarna reste sig upp och omfamnade henne, och talade om för henne att det absolut inte skulle hända. Många elever hade börjat gråta över deras favorit professor, medan andra hade blivit bleka.

**Det hördes små läten av förståelse runt bordet. En bred, kutryggig kvinna med spetsiga tänder skrockade högt. "Ja, professor Burbage lärde häxors och trollkarlars barn allt om mugglare...att de inte är så olika oss..."**

"DET ÄR SANT! utbrast Charity, tillsammans med alla mugglarfödda och halvblod. Medan några renblodiga fnös som svar.

**En av dödsätarna spottade på golvet. Charity Burbage snurrade fram mitt emot Snape igen. "Severus...snälla du...snälla du..."**

Severus hade blivit blek. Han stirrade på Charity, vars ansikte var fyllt med tårar.

"Charity, snälla förlåt mig för att inte göra något!" Severus tittade förtvivlat på Charity. Hon bara log ett litet leende, och vände sig för att titta på boken igen.

**"Tyst", sa Voldemort med en ny snärt på Malfoy´s trollstav och Charity tystnade som om någon hade lagt munkavle på henne. "Professor Burbage, som inte nöjde sig med att fördärva och förorena sinnena på trollkarlsbarn, skrev förra veckan ett lidelsefullt försvar för smutsskallar i The Daily Prophet. Trollkarlarna, säger hon, måste acceptera de här tjuvarna som stjäl deras kunskap och magi.**

"VI STJÄL INGEN MAGI! VI FÖDDES MED DEN!" utbrast alla mugglarfödda.

**Att de renblodiga minskar i antal är ett högst önskvärt förhållande, säger professor Burbage... hon skulle vilja att vi alla gifte oss med mugglare...eller med varulvar också för den delen..."**

"CHARITY!?" utbrast Minerava. "HAR DU BLIVIT GALEN? HUR KAN DU SKRIVA SÅNT NÄR HAN ÄR TILLBAKA? Minerava fick inget till svar från den bleka Charity.

**Ingen skrattade den här gången, för det gick inte att ta miste på ursinnet och föraktet i Voldemorts röst. För tredje gången hamnade Charity mitt framför Snape under sitt roterande. Det rann tårar från ögonen ner i håret på henne. Snape tittade likgiltig tillbaka på henne medan hon långsamt svängde bort från honom igen. "Avada kedavra." **

Många ryckte till, medan andra flämtade. Charity hade inte längre någon färg i ansiktet. Hennes tårar kom snabbare och snabbare. Severus stirrade förskräckt på henne, men innan han hann öppna munnen, fortsatte Harry läsa med skakig röst.

**Det uppflammande gröna ljuset lyste upp alla rummets hörn. Charity föll med ett ljudligt brak ner på bordet under, som darrade och knakade. Flera av dödsätarna hoppade bakåt i sina stolar. Draco ramlade ur sin ner på golvet. "Middag, Nagini", sa Voldemort mjukt, och den väldiga ormen vajade och gled från hans axlar ner på den blankpolerade bordet.**

Fem elever spydde, två svimmade och Charity hade också svimmat. Medan Madam Pomfrey väckte upp dom som svimmat, och Filch torkade upp spyorna, reste sig Harry upp, likblek, och höll upp boken.

"Kapitlet är slut. Vem vill läsa nu?"

"Jag kan Harry" Tonks log ett skakigt leende när Harry gav henne boken.

(A/N äntligen klar med första kapitlet i boken! :) döm mig bara inte för hårt, det är min första ff)


	3. In Memoriam

(A/N ändrade så Hermione läser nu, och Tonks sedan)

Hermione stirrade förskräckt på titeln. _In memoriam? Vem har dött? Kan det vara om professor Burbage? Eller någon annan?_

**In memoriam**

Många flämtade till, och alla undrade vem som hade dött. Det kunde vara Charity, men...

**Harry blödde.**

"Harry du blöder alltid" sa Hermione med en suck.

"Åå Harry, varför blöder du?" sa Fred och George med små leende på läpparna, vilket växte sig större när Harry sa åt dom att hålla käften.

**Han slöt högra handen i den vänstra medan han svor tyst ock knuffade upp dörren till sitt sovrum med axeln.**

"Harry du ska inte svära!" sa Hermione och tittade argt på Harry.

"Men jag blöder..." Harry log åt henne, och hon bara fnös till svar.

**Det hördes ett krasande av krossat porslin, han hade klivit på en kopp med kallt te på golvet utanför sovrumsdörren.**

"Måste ha varit en fälla från Dudley" sa Harry och suckade. Hans kusin var inte så smart. Harry var inte ens säker på att hans kusin hade en hjärna. Tvillingarna stirrade chockade på Harry.

"En fälla? Det var det sämsta" började Fred.

"Vi har hört!" avslutade George.

**"Vad i..."**

"Om jag var du så skulle jag inte avsluta den meningen" sa Molly.

"Ja _mamma_" Harry log åt hennes förvånade ansikte.

**Han såg sig omkring. Trappavsatsen i huset på Privet Drive nummer fyra var tom.**

Harry tittade förvånat på boken. _Tom?_

**Koppen var förmodligen Dudleys idé om en listig fälla.**

"Det har vi väll redan hört" sa Ron och log mot Hermione, som nickade till svar.

**Medan han höll den blödande handen högt upp i luften skrapade Harry ihop bitarna av koppen med den andra handen och kastade dem i den redan överfulla skräpkorgen som skymtade innanför sovrumsdörren. Sedan klampade han över till badrummet mitt emot och spolade fingret under vattenkranen. Det var dumt, meningslöst och otroligt irriterande att det var fortfarande var fyra dagar kvar tills han fick lov att utöva trolldom,**

"Så jag är nästan sjutton?"

"Det är väll självklart" sa paddan och fnös åt Harry.

"Håll käften din fullvuxna padda" salen bröt ut i skratt, och paddan var precis på väg att vråla ett svar till Harry, men Hermione började läsa innan hon hann öppna munnen.

** men han måste medge för sig själv att det här naggande skåran i fingret skulle ha besegrat honom.**

"Harry James Potter, besegrad av ett sår...låter rätt" sa tvillingarna, och munterheten steg.

**Han hade aldrig lärt sig hur man läker sår och när han nu kom att tänka på det - i synnerhet mot bakgrund av hans närmaste planer - verkade det vara en allvarlig brist i hans trolldomsutbildning.**

"Planer?" ekade runt i salen. Alla tittade frågande på gyllene trion, och dom ryckte på axlarna som svar.

**Medan han lade på minnet att han skulle fråga Hermione om hur man gjorde det,**

Hermione log glatt mot honom.

**använde han en stor bit toalettpapper till att torka upp så mycket av teet han kunde innan han återvände till sovrummet och smällde igen dörren efter sig.**

"Temperament Harry" skrockade Remus glatt.

**Harry hade tillbringat förmiddagen med att tömma ut allting ur sin skolkoffert för första gången sedan han packat den sex år tidigare.**

"Okej, det där är bara äckligt" sa Lavender, och hon och Parvati rynkade näsan i avsmak.

**Vid skolstarten under åren emellan hade han bara skummat av de tre översta fjärdedelarna av innehållet och lagt tillbaka eller förnyat dem med ett lager av allmänt skräp hade lämnats kvar på botten - gamla fjäderpennor, torkade skalbaggsögon, udda strumpor som inte längre passade.**

"USCH!" utbrast några elever.

**Några minuter hade Harry stuckit ner handen i den här komposthögen, känt en plötsligt smärta i ringfingret på högerhanden och när han drog tillbaka det såg han hur blodet sipprade fram. Han gick lite försiktigare tillväga nu. Han knäböjde bredvid kofferten igen och trevade omkring på botten. Efter att ha fiskat upp ett gammalt märke som flimrade svagt mellan STÖD CEDRIC DIGGORY och NER MED POTTER,**

"Du sparade den?" Draco tittade förvånat på Harry.

"Det är det ända som jag har som påminner mig om Cedric.Många nickade i förståelse.

**ett sprucket och utnött snokoskop och en guldmedaljong med en lapp signerad R.A.B gömd inuti,**

"En guldmedaljong? Jag äger ingen sån" sa Harry och tittade förvånat på boken.

"Kanske gör du det i framtiden" föreslog en ung huffelpuff.

"Kanske det" sa Harry och log åt honom.

_R.A.B? Kan det vara min bror? _tänkte Snuffels.

**upptäckte han slutligen den vassa kanten som hade åstadkommit hans sår. Han kände genast igen den. Det var en fem centimeters lång skärva av den förtrollade spegeln som hans döde gudfar Sirius hade gett honom.**

"VA? HUR DOG HAN? OCH NÄR?" utbrast Harry, Hermione, alla Weasley´s (förutom Percy), Tonks och Remus. Helt plötsligt hade en ny orb dykt fram.

_Sirius Black dödades under detta år, på ministeriet. Harry fick en vision av Voldemort planterade i sitt huvud, om att Sirius var i fara. Men egentligen var Sirius inte där. Voldemort ville bara ha dig ditt för att hämta en profetia. I alla fall, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville och Luna tog sig till ministeriet, och en strid bröt ut mellan er och dödsätare. Sedan fick ni hjälp från Fenixorden. Mot slutet av striden så sköt Bellatrix dödsförbannelsen mot Sirius, och han föll..._

"Vilken profetia?" lyckades Harry få fram genom tårarna, samtidigt som alla stirrade på honom.

_Den som har makten att stoppa mörkrets herre är på väg... född av dem som tre gånger trotsat honom, född när sjunde månaden dör... och mörkrets herre skall märka ut honom som sin like, men han skall besitta krafter som mörkrets herre ej känner till... och den ene av dom måste dö för den andres hand för ingen av dem kan leva om den andre överlever... Den med makten att besegra mörkrets herre skall födas när den sjunde månaden dör._

"Så nån av oss måste döda den andre?" sa Harry lugnt, medan alla stirrade på honom med munnarna öppna i chock.

"Det verkar så Mister Potter" sa Minerava sympatiskt.

"Ja, det visste jag nog redan" suckade Harry och vände sig till boken igen.

**Harry lade den åt sidan och trevade försiktigt runt i kofferten efter resten, men det återstod ingenting annat av gudfaderns sista gåva än pulvriserat glas, som klibbade fast vid det djupaste lagret av skräp som glittrade strand.**

"Inte för att jag klagar, men varför städar du ur den nu?" Tonks tittade frågande på honom, men fick inget svar.

**Harry satte sig upp och granskade den avbrutna biten som han hade skurit sig på, men han såg inget annat än spegelbilden av sina egna lysande gröna ögon. Han lade skärvan ovanpå morgondagens The Daily Prophet som låg oläst på sängen, och genom att ge sig i kast med resten av bråtet i kofferten försökte han stoppa den plötsliga våg av bittra minnen och de sting av saknad och längtan som den sönderslagna spegeln hade framkallat.**

Snuffels la sitt huvud på Harrys ben.

**Det tog ytterligare en timme att tömma ur kofferten helt, kasta bort allt som var oanvändbart och sorterade de återstående sakerna i högar allt efter behovet från och med nu. Han lämnade kvar skolkläderna och quidditchkläderna, kitteln, pergament, fjäderpennorna och de flesta läroböckerna i en hög i hörnet.**

"VA?" utbrast hela salen.

"Varför hoppar du av kompis?" sa Ron, och tittade förvånat på Harry.

"Men det är väll självklart. Om V-Voldemort är tillbaka, så kan ju inte Harry gå till skolan, speciellt när han snart är myndig" sa Hermione, och fick förstående nickar tillbaka.

**Han undrade vad hans moster och morbror skulle göra med dem, bränna dom mitt i natten förmodligen, som om de var bevis för något fruktansvärt brott. **

"Brott?" sa Hermione och stirrade på Harry.

"Ja, dom är som mugglardödsätare" förklarade Harry.

"Men dom tycker om dig va?" sa Remus oroligt.

"FORTSÄTT MED BOKEN TACK!"

**Sina mugglarkläder, osynlighetsmantel**

"HAR DU EN OSYNLIGHETSMANTEL?" kom skrikande från alla håll.

"Kan vi få låna den?" utbrast tvillingarna. Lärarna stirrade förskräckt på Harry, men pustade ut när Harry sa "Nhä jag gillar skolan som den är."

**trolldrycksgrejerna, vissa böcker, fotoalbumet som Hagrid en gång hade gett honom,**

Harry log glatt mot Hagrid. Han älskade det fotoalbumet.

**en bunt brev och sin trollstav hade han packat om i en gammal ryggsäck. Inuti en ficka på framsidan låg Marodörkartan**

"Vad är marodörkartan?" frågade en förstaårs slytherin.

" Å, bara en karta" sa Harry och log mot tvillingarna.

**och medaljongen med lappen med underskriften R.A.B. Medaljongen hade inte tilldelats denna hedersplats för att den vara värdefull - i själva verket var den värdelös - utan för vad det hade kostat att få tag i den. Kvar var en stor hög med tidningar på skrivbordet bredvid hans snövita uggla Hedwig, en för varje dag Harry hade tillbringat på Privet Drive den här sommaren.**

"Å Harry jag älskar din uggla!" utbrast Ginny och Cho i korus.

**Han klev upp från golvet, sträckte på sig och gick fram till skrivbordet. Hedwig rörde sig inte när han började bläddra igenom tidningarna och slänga dem på skräphögen, en efter en.**

"Där alla Prophet ska vara" utbrast en huffelpuff elev.

**Ugglan sov eller så låtsades hon sova; hon var sur på Harry på grund av den begränsade tid hon fick lämna buren för tillfället.**

Det hördes skratt över Harrys uggla.

**När Harry närmade sig botten på tidningshögen tog han det långsammare, eftersom han letade efter ett särskilt nummer som han visste hade kommit strax efter att han hade återvänt till Privet Drive för sommaren. Han kom ihåg att det hade stått en kort notis på Hogwarts sida om att Charity Burbage, lärare i mugglarstudier på Hogwarts, hade avgått.**

Många tittade ner av minnet på det första kapitlet.

**Till sist hittade han den rätta tidningen. Han slog upp sidan tio, sjönk ner i skrivbordsstolen och läste om artikeln han hade sökt efter. ****_Till Minne av Albus Dumbledore_****_av Elphias Dodge_**

Det hördes flämtningar runt i salen. Alla stirrade förskräckt på rektorn, men han bara log tänkande, medan han mumlade "Elphias, min gamle vän.

**(A/N skippar artikeln)**

Alla stirrade förvånat, och sorgset, på rektorn. En liten tår hade smugit sig ner på hans kind.

**Harry avslutade läsningen men fortsatte att titta på bilden som åtföljde minnesrutan. Dumbledore hade sitt välbekanta, vänliga leende, men när han kikade upp över kanten på sina halvmånformade glasögon gav han till och med på tidningen ett intryck av att röntgenfotografera Harry, vars sorg blandades med en känsla av förödmjukelse. Han hade trott att han kände Dumbledore mycket väl, men ända sedan han läst den här minnesrutan hade han tvingats inse att han knappt hade känt honom alls. Han hade inte föreställt sig Dumbledores barndom eller ungdom en enda gång; det var som om han hade uppståt i den gestalt Harry hade känt, vördnadsvärd och silverhårig och gammal. Tanken på en tonårig Dumbledore var bara konstig, som om att försöka föreställa sig en korkad Hermione eller en snäll sprängstjärtskrabba.**

Det hördes skratt i stora salen.

**Han hade aldrig tänkt på att fråga Dumbledore om hans förflutna. Det skulle säkert ha känts underligt, till och med närgånget, men det hade ändå varit allmänt känt att Dumbledore deltagit i den legendariska duellen men Grindelwald,**

Dumbledore suckade vid minnet av sin gamle vän.

**och Harry hade aldrig tänkt på att fråga honom om hur det hade varit eller om några av hans andra ryktbara bedrifter. Nej, de hade alltid diskuterat Harry, Harrys förflutna, Harrys planer. **

"Å, Harry" suckade Albus.

**Trots att hans framtid var så farlig och osäker kändes det nu som om han hade gått miste om oersättliga tillfällen när han inte hade frågat Dumbledore mer om honom själv. Den ända personliga fråga han någonsin ställt till sin rektor var dessutom den enda som han misstänkte att Dumbledore inte hade besvarat ärligt.**

**_"Vad ser ni när ni tittar i spegeln?" "Jag? Jag ser mig med ett par tjocka yllestrumpor i handen"_**

"Va?" ekade i salen.

"Du har rätt Harry, jag ser min syster Ariana"

"Jag är ledsen sir"

**Efter flera minuters funderande rev Harry ut minnesrutan ur ****_The Prophet, _****vek omsorgsfullt ihop den och stack in den i första delen av ****_Praktisk Försvarsmagi och dess användning mot svartkonster._**** Sedan kastade han resten av tidningen på skräphögen och vände sig om mot rummet. Det var mycket snyggare och ordentligare nu. Det enda saker som inte var undanstädade var dagens ****_Daily Prophet _****som fortfarande låg på sängen och ovanpå den skärvan från den sönderslagna spegeln. Harry gick tvärs igenom rummet, lät spegelskärvan glida ner från ****_The Prophet _****och slog upp tidningen. Han hade bara kastat en blick på rubriken när han hade tagit den hoprullade tidningen från postugglan tidigt på morgonen och slängt den åt sidan när han sett att det inte stod någonting om Voldemort. Harry var säker på att Ministeriet förlitade sig på att ****_The Prophet _****skulle förtiga nyheter om Voldemort.**

"Anser du att Ministeriet stöder Voldemort?" sa Madam Bones förvånat.

"Tror inte det" var Harrys enda svar.

**Därför var det först nu han såg vad han hade missat. Tvärs över nedre halvan av första sidan stod en mindre rubrik tryckt ovanför en blid av Dumbledore, som vandrade fram med oroad min. Rubriken löd: ****_DUMBLEDORE - SANNINGEN TILL SIST? _**

**_(A/N skippar artikeln)_**

"NU RÄCKER DET, JAG GAV HENNE CHANSEN FÖRRA ÅRET, MEN NU HAR HON TAPPAT DEN!" utbrast Hermione.

"Vad menar du Miss Granger?" frågade Madam Bones.

"Rita Skeeter är en oregistrerad animagus. Hon använde illegala metoder och lögner!" Det hördes flämtningar i salen. Lärarna tittade imponerat på henne.

"Jag kan visa er det sen" var det ända svaret Hermione hade till Madam Bones frågande uttryck.

**Harry kom fram till sista raden av artikeln, men fortsatte att stirra tomt på sidan. Avsky och raseri steg upp inom honom och gjorde honom kräkfärdig.**

"Klandrar dig inte kompis" sa Ron.

**Han knycklade ihop tidningen till en boll och slängde den med hela sin kraft mot väggen, där den förenade sig med resten av bråtet som hopades runt hans överfulla skräpkorg. Han började blint stega omkring i rummet, öppnade tomma lådor och plockade upp böcker, bara för att lägga tillbaka dem i samma högar, nästan utan att veta vad han gjorde, medan lösryckta meningar ur intervjun med Rita ekade i huvudet på honom: ****_ägnar ett utdömande kapitel åt hela relationen mellan Potter och Dumbledore... den har kallats osund, till och med fördärvlig... han sysslade själv med svartkonst i sin ungdom... jag har haft tillgång till en källa som de flesta journalister skulle ge sina trollstavar för... _****"Lögner" vrålade Harry, och genom fönstret såg han hur grannen bredvid, som hade stannat till för att dra igång sin gräsklippare igen, nervöst tittade upp. Harry dunstade ner på sängen. Den avbrutna spegelskärvan flög i väg från honom, han plockade upp den och vände den i handen, medan han tänkte och tänkte på Dumbledore och de lögner som Rita Skeeter höll på svärta ner honom med...**

Det hördes morrningar i stora salen.

**En blixt av lysande blått.**

"Va?"

**Harry stelnade till medan hans skadade finger gled över den ojämna spegelkanten igen. Han hade inbillat sig det, det måste han ha gjort. Han kastade en blick över axeln, men väggen hade en blek persikofärg som moster Petunia valt ut. **

"Usch" utropade Lavender och Parvati.

**Det fanns inget blått där som kunde reflekteras i spegeln. Han kikade in i spegelskärvan igen och såg ingenting annat än sitt eget lysande gröna öga som tittade tillbaka på honom.**

_Lily,_ tänkte Severus

**Han hade inbillat sig det, det fanns ingen annan förklaring, inbillat sig det, eftersom han hade tänkt på sin döde rektor. Om det var någonting som var säkert så var det att Albus Dumbledore lysande blå ögon aldrig mer skulle genomborra honom.**

Hermione tittade upp.

"Kapitlet är slut. Vem vill läsa?" Tonks hand flög upp.

"Jag vill Mione" Hermione log åt sitt nya smeknamn, och gav sedan henne boken. 


	4. Förhinder

Hej, jag är ledsen för att jag inte uppdaterat än, men just nu så är allt kaos hemma hos mig. Om en vecka åker jag till Danmark, och sen Skåne. Just nu sitter jag på min pappas land, och hjälper honom med trädgården. Jag ville bara säga att jag inte är säker på när jag kan uppdatera, det kan ta veckor, dagar eller månader. Men ge inte upp hoppet, jag ska inte sluta skriva!

/Sarah


End file.
